Tyne Daly
Tyne Daly interprète Regina Zellebach dans la série BATMAN ORIGINS diffusée sur Netflix ainsi que dans la série BATMAN diffusée sur la CW. Tyne Daly à auparavant interprété Anne-Marie Hoag dans le film Marvel Studios Spider-Man Homecoming. Filmographie Cinéma * John and Mary (1969) - Hilary * Angel Unchained (1970) - Merilee * Play It As It Lays (1972) - Journaliste * The Adulteress (1973) - Inez Steiner * L'Inspecteur ne renonce jamais (1976) - Inspecteur Kate Moore * La Folle cavale (1977) - Niffty Nolan * Un espion de trop (1977) - Dorothy Putterman * Chicanos Story (1982) - Alice Bloomfield * Vol d'enfer (1985) - Evelyn Stiller * Movers and Shakers (1985) - Nancy Deerman * The Lay of the Land (1997) - Dr. Guttmacher * Vig (1998) - Ellen * The Autumn Heart (1999) - Ann * The Simian Line (2000) - Arnita * Spider-Man Homecoming (2017) - Anne-Marie Hoag * La Ballade de Buster Scruggs (2018) - Lady Télévision * Hôpital central (1963) - Caroline Beale * CBS Playhouse: Sadbird (1969) - Sarah * In Search of America (1971) - Anne * Les Hurlements de la Forêt (1971) - Sally Bixton * Heat of Anger (1972) - Jean Carson * Mission Impossible (1972) (Saison 6,épisode 12) - Saretta Lane * The Man Who Could Talk to Kids (1973) - Susie Datweiler * Les Rues de San Francisco (1973) (Saison 2, épisode 15) - Ms. Carlino * Larry (1974) - Nancy Hockworth * The Law (Téléfilm) (1975) - Lucy * The Entertainer (1976) - Jean * Intimate Strangers (1977) - Karen Renshaw * Better Late Than Never (1979) - Ms. Davis * The Women's Room (1980) Adele * The Great Gilly Hopkins (1981) - Catherine Ellis * A Matter of Life and Death (1981) - Donna * Cagney et Lacey (1981) - Det. Mary Beth Lacey * Magnum (1982) (Saison 2, épisode 13, 22) - Kate Sullivan * Your Place ... or Mine (1982) - Karen * Kids Like These (1987) - Joanna Goodman * Stuck with Each Other (1989) - Sylvia Cass * The Last to Go (Téléfilm) (1991) - Mary Ellen * Face of a Stranger (1991) - Dollie Madison * Columbo (Saison 12, épisode 1) (1992) - Dolores * On the Town (Concert retransmit) (1992 ainsi que 1993) - Hildy * Scattered Dreams (1993) - Kathryn Messenger * Analyse d'un meurtre (1994) - Dr. Beverly Archer * Christy (1994) - Alice Henderson * Une Nounou d'enfer (1994) (Saison 4, épisode 24) - Mona * Columbo change de peau (1994) - Dorothea McNally * Cagney et Lacey - Les retrouvailles (1994) - Mary Beth Lacey * Cagney et Lacey: Together Again (1995) - Mary Beth Lacey * Cagney et Lacey: The View Through the glass ceiling (1995) - Mary Beth Lacey * Bye Bye Birdie (1995) - Mae Peterson * Cagney et Lacey: Convictions (1996) - Mary Beth Lacey * The Perfect Mother (1997) - Elanie Podaras * Provocantes (1997) - Sarah * 3 mères pour un enfant (1999) - Shelley * Execution of Justice (1999) - Goldie Judge * Meutres très ordonnés (1999) - Dr. Marcia Lyons * A Piece of Eden (2000) - Aunt Aurelia * La Robe de Mariée (2001) - Joan Delano * L'amour en cadeau (2003) - Anne Cunningham * Grey's Anantomy (2008) - Mrs Shepperd * Burn Notice (2010) - Tina * Modern Family (Saison 6, épisode5) (2014) - Mme Plank * Looking (Téléfilm) (2016) Catégorie:Acteurs Marvel Catégorie:Acteur(trice)